Benutzer Blog:OneSolo/Die Sache mit dem Herz
GTA ohne Herz - das wäre so wie Chicken Burger ohne Chicken. Wie Wiener Schnitzel ohne Schnitzel. Oder wie ein Auto ohne Motor. Und das Herz - das gebührt nicht nur dem Entwickler, der in beinahe jedes Spiel der Reihe mit beinahe infantiler Einfalt zahllose kleine Aufmerksamkeiten eingebaut hat - nein, das Herz muss selbstverständlich auch beim Spieler vorhanden sein, der diese Fantastereien dann auch würdigt. Genau da liegt der Hase im Pfeffer: Denn wie ich hier bereits ausführlich dargelegt habe, gibt es neben den Herzvollen auch die Herzlosen, traurig aber wahr, all jene, die die kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten der Rockstar-Entwickler eben nicht zu schätzen wissen. Doch auch unter den Leuten mit Herz gibt es Differenzen. So behaupten beispielsweise die Einen, GTA wegen der großartigen Vielfalt verschiedenster Waffen zu lieben - während die anderen müde auf Call of Duty und Battlefield verweisen und sich vielmehr für den ausführlichen Fuhrpark begeistern können. Zu letztgenannten zähle ich mich übrigens auch selbst, im RL zum Vielfahrer mutiert und freizeitlich und von Berufs wegen zum Fachmann mutiert, investiere ich mein GTA-Herz in eine ausführliche Betrachtung von Primo, Tornado, Schafter und Konsorten. Doch ist es rechtens, angesichts eigener Vorlieben, beispielsweise den Waffennarren das Herz abzusprechen? Besitzen nur jene, das nötige "Herz" für GTA, die sich wie ich selbst zu den Automobilfetischisten zählen und genau aufzuzählen wissen, warum der Blista Compact sich perfekt in die Tradition japanischer Low-Performance-Sportwagen einpasst, warum der Comet trotz aller ästhetischen Kurven kein Porsche sein kann, oder woran es liegt, dass der Willard so schwer aus dem Tee kommt? Dem kann nicht so sein, denn Gründe, sich für GTA zu begeistern gibt es wie Sand am Meer, und sie alle finden irgendwo in den Weiten zwischen Bone County und dem Santa Maria Beach, zwischen Viceport und Washington Beach, zwischen North Holland und Hove Beach - und sie alle finden in diesen Weiten, versteckt unter Felsen und Ostereiern ihre Rechtfertigung. GTA bietet jedem - na gut FAST jedem - Spielertypen das passende Profil, die Rechtfertigung, mit ganzem "Herz" dabei zu sein. Und so hat bekanntlich jeder auch seinen ganz eigenen kleinen Grund, GTA zu lieben - und der könnte oftmals verschiedener nicht sein. Sei es nun der Soundtrack, der charismatische Hauptdarsteller, der schöne Sonnenuntergang - oder eben der begeisternde Fuhrpark der verschiedensten Vehikel - in diesem Wiki finden sich die unterschiedlichsten Charaktere geeint, als lebendes Beispiel dafür, wie ein Videospiel Welten verbinden kann. So unterschiedlich wir alle sind, so sind wir doch Mitglieder des GTA Wikis und verbunden durch unsere gemeinsame Liebe zum wohl facettenreichsten und vielseitigsten Videospiel der Technologiegeschichte. Doch die Geschichte lässt sich noch weiter stricken: Nicht nur hier in Deutschland, einschließlich unserer Freunde aus Österreich und der Schweiz begeistern sich Hunderte und Tausende, gemeinsam eine Oase für GTA-Fans zu schaffen, im englischsprachigen Raum ist es der gleiche Gedanke, der die Massen begeistert. Man muss es einfach erwähnen: Entgegen aller Propaganda, die GTA als Killerspiel verschrien haben will, entgegen den Medien, die Videospiele als Keil in den Grundfesten der Gesellschaft sehen, soziale Abgründe bzw. deren Entstehung ausgemacht haben wollen - entgegen all diesen Tönen steht eine Community, die etwas Lehrreiches und Informatives schafft, bei aller Investition ins Spiel konstruktiv ist und letztendlich ohne gesellschaftliche Unterschiede zu thematisieren oder gar die Rassenfrage aufzuwerfen zusammen steht. Und das ist aller Ehren wert. Trotzdem will ich am Schluss noch ein paar Worte in eigener Sache verlieren. In meinem letzten Blog hatte ich ein Projekt gestartet, an dem ihr, verehrte Usergemeinde euch mit Rang und Namen beteiligen könnt. Schickt mir einfach eure kurioseste Geschichte auf dem GTA-Straßenverkehr an P2D.93@web.de, Betreff: GTA-Projekt und unterzeichnet mit eurem Usernamen. Für Details bitte diesem Link folgen! Bisher ist der Einzige, der sich beteiligt hat, der User Gtaspieler. Bei der Gelegenheit, danke für die Mitarbeit und mein Respekt für einen stilvollen Musikgeschmack, Kollege! In diesem Sinne hoffe ich, mit meinem Beitrag auch eure Herzen erreicht zu haben und verhole mich bis zum nächsten Mal! Euer OneSolo Kategorie:Blog-Beiträge